Poker
by ArcticBlaze
Summary: This fic is based on a character in The Mavericks written by a friend of mine. Sam is her character. And of course, Gibbs doesn't belong to either of us. LOL Rated M for erotic scene. One shot made after the poker game the girls set up Tony in.


It's early. Sam comes down the hall in one of Gibbs shirts. The floor is cool against her bare feet. She quietly makes a cup of coffee. She awoke even before Gibbs. She takes her coffee once it is done and sits down at the kitchen table. She pulls her legs up into the chair with her, pulling the shirt over them. She looks at the table and smiles as her mind wanders back over the last week. Ziva, Abby, and she had decided to teach Tony a lesson. They agreed to come over to his house come the weekend. Gibbs had spent every night the last week teaching her how to play strip poker. Her smile widened as she remembered how those nights had ended more than once. She runs her hand over the table. Last night had been really fun. They had taught Tony a good lesson. She and Gibbs had gone to sleep in each others arms after the game and coming home. She no longer blushed every time she thought about his body. She enjoyed watching him now and his response to her own excitement. Her smile turned into a smile that held secrets as she remembered one particular night she and Gibbs had been playing strip poker. Chips and cards had been scattered all over the kitchen. She feels his presence when she has almost finished her coffee and she smiles as she takes a sip. Without looking up, "I made enough for you."

Gibbs straightens from the doorjamb where he had been watching her. He would love to know what that small, mysterious smile was about. He walks by her and plants a kiss on top of her head. He pours himself some coffee and brings the pot over to pour her some before coming back to sit across from her. "What were you thinking about?"

Sam's eyes twinkle as she answers, "Thursday night."

Gibbs smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. Heat furls into his groin at the thought of Thursday night. He couldn't get enough of her. Her responses were completely open and honest. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way her body writhed beneath him as he pleasured her.

Sam's eyes turn smoky at the obvious desire in his darkening eyes. She swallows. Butterflies take flight. She clears her throat. "What are you planning to do today as it's Saturday and we have no case?"

Gibbs tilts his head and studies her while he takes a sip of coffee. "Probably work on the boat unless you want to do something else?"

Sam shakes her head, ""No. I'll be glad to help you work on her. You haven't had time lately with the case load and then teaching me how to beat Tony at strip poker." She grins at him. "Just let me finish my coffee and get dressed."

They finish their coffee in companionable silence. Sam gets up and takes his cup with hers to the sink. She rinses them out and turns them upside down on the towel next to the sink. She hears Gibbs feet as they start down the steps to work on the boat. She goes down the hall to get dressed. She puts on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt so she can maneuver easily and then heads to the basement. Gibbs is already working. He's tool belt is already filled with nails and hammer, whatever he may need as they work. She comes down the steps. Gibbs stops when she is almost upon him. He walks over to a saw horse near the work bench. He reaches down and gets the new leather tool belt hanging there. He holds it out to her with a smile. Sam smiles back as she takes the belt, "You bought this for me?"

Gibbs shrugs, "Thought you could use one as you help me all the time. I already have finishing nails in the pocket. Here, turn around and I'll help you put it on."

Sam puts her back to him and he slips his arms around her. His mouth is close to her ear as he pulls the belt tighter around her waist. He nibbles on her neck and smiles. He lets her go as her hands come up to take the belt. She buckles it as she turns back to face him. Gibbs reaches behind him, "Here's a tape measure and a hammer."

Sam takes the small wooden hammer and slips it in the loop on the belt. She takes the tape measure and hooks it on the belt. She looks up at him. Gibbs nods his approval and smiles. Sam smiles back and they begin to work. The framing work had been finished three weeks ago. They had started the deck and were coming along nicely when Sam needed the poker lessons. She steps up on the underside of the decking and works while Gibbs works from the sides. Two hours later, Sam sits on her haunches to take a break for a moment. She watches Gibbs continue to work. He reaches in his pouch and puts one or two finishing nails in his mouth and holds them tight with his lips. He takes the other nail and turns to hold it with one hand as he drives the nail down in two short strokes with the hammer. He then reaches for one of the nails he is holding with his lips. He is concentrating. She watches the muscles and veins in his arms and hands flex as he works. Her heart picks up speed. Gibbs bends over to use the punch on the last few nails he put in to get them a little lower than the wood. Sam watches as his jeans tighten across his butt. She swallows. She thinks about their nights and sometimes their days. Gibbs is the one that almost always initiates their love play. And he always pleases her. A thought comes into her head. She narrows her eyes and speculates as she watches him work. Her heart is now a drum beat in her ears. Her mouth has gone dry. She wants to please him, to show him how much she loves him just as he shows her using his hand, tongue, and body. She sees Gibbs body language change and before he can turn and catch the look on her face; she bends her knee and looks at the decking reaching for a nail as if she is concentrating hard. She hammers the nail into the deck with several hits not just two. She smiles at that thought. She feels Gibbs still watching her so she looks up and smiles and then goes right back to nailing. Gibbs resumes work. Her mind flies with possibilities of how she is going to accomplish what she wants to do as she continues to hammer the nails one by one. She glances up to see if he is back to concentrating. He is already absorbed in his work. She hops down like she is going to refill her nail bag. She goes to the work table and turns. Gibbs is hammering and is almost between two of the frames. She walks up behind him. She runs her hands around his hips and up the front of his stomach to his chest. She feels Gibbs inhale sharply. He turns and before he can do anything, Sam steps closer and brings his head down to kiss him. She kisses him gently with her breath huffing out just a bit as she kisses his upper lip and then his lower lip. She kisses his lips and Gibbs tries to press her against him for a fuller kiss but Sam gently pushes away from him using her hands on his chest.

Gibbs turns eagerly around to take Sam into his arms. He pulls her in to mold her against him and deepen the kiss but she pushes away from him. Gibbs looks into eyes filled with desire and hunger. His breath hitches when he sees the intent on her face. Anticipation lights fires throughout his system as he watches her face come closer. Her lips cover his softly, gently. Her lips are saying they want to take their time to get to know him. To know what pleases him. His mouth opens and he breathes softly and inhales her softly into him. Her breath is warm and sweet. She kisses his upper lip and then his lower lip. She slides her tongue across his bottom lip before gently nipping it. Her lips glide across his in a light caress. She touches her lips to his, leaving her mouth slightly open like his is. He opens his eyes and she is watching him as they both breathe. Gibbs heart skips at the love in her eyes.

Sam sees her love reflected in his eyes. She closes her eyes and kisses him gently; and then covers his mouth with hers. Their tongues wind together in a slow dance of fire. She reaches down and pulls on the buckle of his tool belt. She pulls away just far enough to look at his face as she releases the catch on the buckle. She lowers the tool belt to the floor without taking her eyes from Gibbs. Gibbs reaches for her but she shakes her head slightly. His hands drop. She searches his eyes to make sure she hasn't made a mistake but all she sees is hunger and need swirling in their blue depths. She runs her hands over his chest as she steps close. She pushes him back slightly until the back of his legs hit the boat. She puts pressure on him and he follows her lead and sits.

Gibbs sits as she directs, anticipating her every move. She has his complete attention. He watches her pull her bottom lip in just slightly like she does when she is nervous. Gibbs puts his hands behind him on the decking so that he is leaning back. He looks up at her from under his eyebrows.

Sam's heart stops and heat pours in between her legs when Gibbs gives her that hooded look. She steps between his legs and leans down to plant slow kisses and tongue trails over his neck to his ear.

Gibbs lets his head fall back to give Sam better access. His senses are being flooded. Sam's breath is warm as it feathers across his skin with each kiss and lick of her tongue. The heated tongue caress followed by her inhaling causes coolness on his skin and then fire as she bathes it again with her tongue. He groans.

Sam pulls away from him and Gibbs sits up. Again he reaches for her, but Sam steps back. When he puts his arms down, she steps between his legs again. She reaches down and pulls his t-shirt up over his head, her eyes holding his. She slides her hands over his shoulders and gently puts pressure on them to let him know she wants him to lean back again.

Gibbs again leans on his hands. Sam leans down again and kisses his neck but instead of trailing up to his ear; she kisses her way across his chest. She takes her time exploring him. With every heated swipe of her tongue, with every touch of her hand as it slides sensuously across his skin, his body responds. His penis is thick and heavy. He wants more. His nerves were on end waiting for the next touch. Gibbs sits up, pulling Sam up at the same time.

As soon as he is sitting upright; Sam puts her hands on either side of his face. She strokes his neck and jaw line with her fingers. She lowers her head to his to fasten her mouth to his in a heated kiss full of aching sweetness. They melt into each other. Tongues slide against each other like flames licking firewood. Heat fuses their lips. They drag air into their nostrils and continue to become flames. The heat takes on a life of its own. Nothing but tongues and mouth and lips mating. Senses completely attuned to each brush of the tongue against the other; each slide of lip across another. Heads tilt so they can get deeper into each other. Gibbs sucks Sam's tongue into his mouth. She stills. And then she is moving again as his tongue locks around hers again to continue its caressing. The dance becomes a little faster, a little more urgent. Sam wants to slow things down a bit. She does what he had done to her; she sucks Gibbs tongue. She feels the muscles tighten in Gibbs shoulders and arms as he freezes. She lets go and gently swirls her tongue around his.

Gibbs thought his heart would pop out of his chest when Sam sucks his tongue hard into her mouth. It takes him a moment before he can join back in on the dance. He is surprised again when the hands that were traveling down his sides in a caress start unbuckling his belt. He groans into her mouth. He puts his hands over hers and tries to take over but Sam refuses to move her hands. Gibbs stops his attempt. He wills himself to slow down. He fills each flicker of loop as the belt passes through it. He hears the clink of metal as it hits the floor. Her mouth is still covering his. Tongues are still dancing. Her hands unbutton his jeans. His heart is flying.

Sam stands up. Her breathing is hard. She notices Gibbs is breathing just as hard. She reaches down and slowly unzips his pants. Gibbs is watching her intensely. Sam reaches on each side of him and puts a finger in a loop and grips his jeans. She starts sliding them down.

Gibbs lifts his hips up so Sam can slide his jeans off. He watches her with hooded eyes as she lifts each leg, unlaces the boot and pulls it off letting it drop before sliding the jeans off. She comes back to take his briefs off. She slips her fingers under the band and pull. Again, he lifts his hips. He watches her. She's still fully dressed, even has on the tool belt he just gave her; while he is stark naked. _She looks sexy as hell_. Sam's eyes are on his as her hands glide up his shins to his thighs. Both thumbs graze his member as her hands continue their glide up him. He is hard as a rock. The slight touch on him makes him jump. His jaw clenches.

Sam sees the clamped jaw. It thrills her to know she can affect him as much as he affects her. She kisses him again and pushes against his chest.

Gibbs lets her push him back. He lies flat on the decking with his legs hanging off. She kisses him again. He groans again as her tongue slides across his. He pulls her head against his and kisses her harder; letting her know the hunger she has awakened in him. Sam gentles the kiss and then trails kisses down his chest. She strokes Gibbs with light caresses all over him. She slides her palm across his throbbing member more than once. He jerks every time she touches that particular part of him. And then his whole being becomes still as she has just put her arms on either side of his hips on the decking. He feels her bend down and then a slight puff of warm air hits the head of his penis before it is bathed gently with a warm tongue. His lungs stop working all together. Air no longer exists. Nothing exists but her mouth and tongue. That caressing tongue bathes him gently up and down his aching member, which strains against her tongue. His hips wiggle as his member is obviously not getting through to her what it wants. He remembers to breathe but he still has all of his attention centered on Sam's mouth, breath, and tongue. She flicks her tongue over him. She slides her tongue around him in different caresses. He spreads his legs further. She licks him from head to base. Gibbs groans. She is kissing and exploring him like she kisses his mouth. Her tongue flicks across the ridge and his body jerks. Sam concentrates on that area with her tongue. She rubs her tongue back and forth along the ridge. She uses her tongue and then her bottom lip rubbing back and forth. Gibbs grabs the framework on either side of him. He gasps as she sucks the ridge and then she covers him with heat and wetness, sliding slowly down his erection until she has him entirely in her mouth. She pulls back up slowly sucking as she pulls.

Sam revels in loving Gibbs this way. The obvious enjoyment from his moans and little jerks excite her like nothing else has. She slides over him again. She experiments with different ways to use her tongue and mouth on him. She goes by instinct and listens intently to the way his body responds to her every touch. She goes back to loving the ridge on the head of his penis. She watches him as she licks him. She hardens her tongue and makes fast strokes where the ridge joins together as it seems to be the most sensitive area. He arches his back and his grip whitens where it holds the framework. She flicks her tongue faster. Gibbs hips start jerking with little vibrations. She continues for a minute until his vibrations are a little worse and then she takes him into her mouth in one quick dive of her head. Gibbs gives a short hoarse cry and his hands dive into her hair. He gently pushes her head and then lifts. She follows his lead and moves her head up and down. He removes his hands. He thrust his hips gently as she sucks him. She notices he reacts more when she applies more suction so she gets a very good suction and then moves her head up and down faster while running her tongue up and down at the same time. She wraps her tongue sideways over him, around his head and over the ridge again and again as she goes up and down. She looks up at Gibbs. Gibbs is arching and moving his hips. His head is moving side to side. His mouth is open and raking in air. She can hear him breathing hard. His hands are making little movements lying on the wood as if he wants to grip her head again. He starts groaning more.

Gibbs is having a heart attack. Nothing exists but the heat of her mouth pulling hard on him and the swirling muscle of tongue dancing over his member as she slides up and down. He can't help the thrusting. He starts groaning. His hips start thrusting harder, meeting her downward stroke with an upward lift of his hips. His whole body was on fire and straining. "Sam. Sam. Oh God. Stop. Stop honey. Stop or I'm gonna come. Oh God, Sam. _Stop_." He pulls at her hair.

Sam slows down and gently licks him a few more times. Gibbs sits up fast and pulls her head down to lock his lips with hers. The kiss is full of passion and promise and desperate need. His hands are pulling off her tool belt, her jeans and her shirt in jerky movements as fast as he can.

Gibbs groans in frustration because his hands won't work. "Sam. I. Want. You. NOW."

Sam steps back and quickly sheds the rest of her clothing. Gibbs stands and pushes her in front of him. He pushes against her back and Sam realizes he wants her to put her hands on the decking. She leans down. She gasps as he dives into her. He starts pumping fast and hard immediately. Sam lowers her chest and puts her arms flat against the decking. She pushes back with them.

Gibbs grabs her hips as she lowers herself and pulls them back as he drives into her. He hits bottom and they both grunt. Gibbs sets a hard and fast pace because he can do nothing else. Sam has nearly driven him over the edge with her loving him. Heat grips him. Roaring in his ears. Flames licking every part of him. His skin on fire. Every nerve ending zinging. He drives into her faster and faster hitting bottom every time. Sam's gasps and moans only excite him more. "Sam. I can't. Wait."

He lets himself go, pumping into her over and over. His penis swells and she grips him like a heated glove squeezing him with tight muscles. He drives into that heat as hard as he can. He locks his hands on her hips and pulls her into him as he slams into her, wanting to get as far as he can into that gripping heat. His mind hovers on the edge. Nothing but pleasure as the friction and hitting bottom sends him over the edge. He shouts as he flies away. He drives into her with jerking hips as her muscles clamp down in her own orgasm and squeeze every drop of him out. He slides into her a few more times until even the slow gliding in that heat is just too much to bear. He stills. Her muscles are still clamping and working around him. Pleasure stills sparks up through him with every movement Sam makes.

Sam is gasping for air. The ride had been fast and hard. Gibbs had lost control. She smiled. Gibbs never loses control; but he had with her. That more than anything he could have said told her how much she had pleased him. Causing him such pleasure had excited her so much that she was just as ready as he was. When he had swelled, she had gone over the edge and flew with him. She looked over her shoulder at him.

Gibbs felt her move and met her eyes when she turned her head. He was still trying to drag air into starving lungs. He felt every breath she was taking. He slipped out of her, groaning as he did. He climbed onto the decking beside her. He pulled her against him, spooning her body to his. He nuzzled her ear. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Jethro." She tucked into him and fell asleep with his warm breath hitting her ear.

.


End file.
